Valentines Cuddles and Kicks
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Just a sweet fic for valentines day - a/n at the beginning! Warning : T-cest , Mpreg, and very very mushy contents!  Dedication to my brilliant Leonardo! Who is just beyond epic - lets make 2011 turtle-rific!


Valentines Cuddles and Kicks

* * *

A/N – Usually I don't write fanfics for valentines or do anything for this time of year but because I just want to write something dedicated to a special friend of mine, then this has come into creation.

Here's one for you Leo ^^

* * *

He sighed as he looked in the mirror, he held up the jumper that April expected him to wear when they went up to visit her at her shop. He turned to his side and lowered his arms at the sight that reflected back at him from the full sized mirror.

He stared at the large bump on his stomach, letting go of the jumper in one hand before trailing it. He couldn't believe that he was in the last month of his pregnancy, that in just roughly four weeks there would be two babies in the lair.

He had gotten over his fear of going topside, mainly by using the tunnel that led to April's basement. That allowed him and his brothers to visit April without being spotted by the Foot or the Purple Dragons.

He sighed and looked at the bump, wondering if it was going to grow any more as he trailed his fingers along it. He felt so many emotions that it made his head hurt, he turned away from the mirror and sat down on the bed with a groan.

He let the jumper fall to the floor while leaning back, staring up at the ceiling with one hand resting on his stomach.

"Hey babe, the guys are getting ready to go" A soft voice spoke softly and sat on the bed next to him, trailing a hand along the swollen stomach that contained their children.

The turtle sighed, "Don't think I can go Leo, just feel so big... and..." He started to say and was stopped by a gentle, loving kiss.

"Say ugly again today love and I won't give you your present tonight" Leo said with a soft smile, moving to bring him into a gentle cuddle.

Don closed his eyes as he rested his head on Leo's shoulder, "You keep teasing me with this present but won't show me" He said softly as he felt Leo's hand trailing soft patterns on his swollen stomach.

"It's suppose to be a surprise, now come on... let me help you get that jumper on, it's snowing up there" Leo said softly as he broke free from the hug.

Don moaned and watched his mate pick up the jumper, he held his arms up with a small moan in feeling his body ache.

Leo smiled and gently slid the jumper on, "It fits you perfectly Donny, now stop being silly" He said softly, trailing the soft fabric of the jumper. It was a shade lighter than the genius's bandana and hugged his pregnant figure in the right places as the leader helped him up onto his feet.

Don sighed as he looked and tugged at the jumper, he chewed his lip at how he thought how he looked in the mirror. "Look like a marshmallow" He muttered softly, playing with it and glanced at the mirror.

Leo looked at the mirror, "Knew putting this in here was a bad idea" He muttered and walked behind his partner. He held him close, holding his hands on Don's stomach.

"I don't see a marshmallow, I see the turtle of my life carrying our children and looking beautiful" Leo muttered softly, resting his head on Don's shoulder. "This turtle is glowing so brightly that its outshining the stars in the heaven, I've never seen his brown eyes sparkle so much... this pregnancy is very becoming of you... and just think, a few more weeks and we'll have two beautiful children to hold" He continued and frowned when he saw Don's reflection get tears.

"L-Leo... you really think that? That I look like that... feel silly but I just feel so big and heavy... can't even be in your lap any more" Don muttered, tears trailing down his cheeks. "Just feel so low at the moment, yet I try not to be as I know you've got something special planned for us tomorrow..."

"Donny, love I do think that way... and I know you're uncomfortable right now, it keeps you up at night but thankful for those gentle massages that can give you" Leo muttered softly, trailing his fingers along the large bump. "But for now, we should really go and join the others.. April wants to see you, and you know how she is" He said softly as he gave Don a soft kiss on the neck.

Donatello sighed, trailing his fingers and entwined them with Leo's. "We better go"

"That's my mate, come on... the others are by the door" Leo said with a smile and guided him out of their bedroom.

* * *

April smiled as she watched Don sleep on the couch, Leo sat on the floor in front of him. "That pregnancy is really making him glow" She said softly as Casey played with the others in the other room, explosions and cheers could be heard as they played video games.

Leo looked up at his lover and nodded, turning back to their friend. "He was worried about that jumper you gave him, said he looked like a marshmallow" He said softly as Don moaned and cuddled deeper into the couch.

April laughed softly, "I thought it would look cute on him, its not easy to shop for a pregnant turtle... are you going to get everything ready? He'll be asleep for a while right?" She asked, knowing it was hard for the leader turtle to leave his mate but he had been planning this for the last few weeks.

Leo sighed and nodded, "I should really, thanks for helping me out April" He said as he got up and looked down at the sleeping turtle.

"He'll be fine here Leo, just be quick and you'll be back here before you know it" April said softly, getting up and rested a hand on Leo's shoulder.

Leonardo smiled and nodded, "OK April, I'll be back as soon as I can" He said and gave his lover a gentle kiss on the head before leaving the apartment.

April got a blanket from the armchair and gently draped it over the sleeping turtle, earning a little moan before she wandered to the kitchen to fix up the others something to eat.

* * *

Leo looked around the bedroom and nodded, he was sure everything was perfect for what he was about to do and checked the bathroom finding things ready there. He was going to make this the perfect night for him, with Raph and Mikey camping out with Casey at his place and Master Splinter out for the night himself.

He was going to just spoil his mate and made sure it was a valentines that Donatello will never forget.

Glancing at the clock, he set the last bit of the treat before running out of the lair to fetch his pregnant mate. He was worried that the strain of the twins was being too much on Donatello but the latest scan and blood test showed that he was fine, just the twins were draining him of his normal energy.

He ran along the tunnels heading to where he would meet up with April, and hopefully wake the sleeping turtle to get him down here. He knew he wasn't going to be able to carry him all the way like he hoped but he would find a way to surprise him all the same.

* * *

Don sighed as he trusted Leonardo to navigate around the lair, his eyes covered as his mate led him up towards their bedroom.

"Can open your eyes now love" Leo muttered into Don's ear.

Don opened his eyes and blinked, he couldn't take it all in and kept looking around then down at his side, finding rose petals. He wanted to bend down and pick one up but knew he couldn't reach, he covered his quivering mouth at smelling the incense burning in the corner as he wandered into their bedroom.

"Leo... I..." He muttered turning around to face his mate, and felt that he could cry tears of happiness.

"Donatello, my lover, my soul mate and carrier of my children... I would be honoured if you would be my valentine" Leo muttered softly, down on one knee with a rose in his hand.

Don covered his mouth, his brown eyes energetic and happy with tears trickling down them. He nodded and accepted the rose, gasping in surprise and put a hand on his stomach. "Leo, babe... have a feel" He muttered softly, taking Leo's hand and put it on his stomach.

Leo's eyes went wide and smiled as he moved his hand and gave the spot on Don's stomach a gentle kiss. "Hello to you both, we'll soon see you... for now, I need your mother... he's going to get a pampering of a lifetime" He said softly, getting up giving Don's stomach a gentle rub and led the way to the bathroom.


End file.
